


Distraction

by Pieceofship



Category: SU - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Preggo Jasper is my life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building the drill was a priority to Peridot, but Jasper disagrees. Thankfully relationship expert Garnet is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for recent episodes.

Peridot's eyes narrowed as she looked at the various tools spread before her on the grassy ground. Every now and then her eyes bounced to a sheet of blueprints, studying them for the task of building the drill to deal with the cluster. It was a stressful task, but at least her current living conditions improved. The crystal gems eventually decided there was no longer a need for her to be leashed against her will. Granted they enforced a few rules that came with this newfound freedom, but it was far better then before. She could had easily gone and worked in the barn, but dare to say she actually enjoyed working outside now that she had more freedom. She could stretch her legs if she desired, find a tree and enjoy the shade, it was far better and more suitable then being chained up and left outside like one of those domestic earth pets. Yes, she was finally adjusting to living on earth, she still didn't understand all the customs, but she was adapting. 

Sensing the presence of someone behind her she turned away from the tools and blueprints. There in front of her, now towering over her due to her lost of limb enhancers was Lapis Lazuli. Peridot wasn't the only Homeworld gem to end up on this planet and end up joining the crystal gems. After finally defusing from Malachite Lapis ended up alongside them in the task to deal with the cluster... 

Then they're was Jasper...

"Umm...Peridot?" Lapis crossed her arms. 

"Oh not again!" Peridot groaned, grubby fingers curled into fists. Why could she not just work in peace for once?

"She's been asking for you for about fifteen minutes now." she shrugged. "Best go deal with Jasper now, or else she'll be insufferable later." Lapis paused for a second. "Well she usually already is."

Peridot sighed, massaging her temples to resist the urge to curse in annoyance. "Alright, alright, I'll go handle her. Tell Pearl I won't be assisting her... AGAIN!" she huffed.

Lapis nodded and left, Peridot sighed and went to return to the temple. Why her? Why her of all gems? What did she do to deserve this? Well sure she done a few things that had the intend to harm the gems on earth in the past... but she already lost her limbs? Wasn't that enough?

Apparently not.

Peridot entered the temple, and sure enough, laid out on the couch lazily with enough pillows surrounding her to create a another temple was Jasper. Like she and Lapis Lazuli, Jasper also tagged along with this alliance. But her reasoning for doing so was quite different solely then just because she didn't want to die because of the cluster. And the answer to that was simple.

Jasper was Peridot's mate, and was carrying their eggs. 

The eggs certainly weren't planned, Jasper was a warrior on Homeworld and was constantly needed for her skills in battle, that role in Homeworld was very demanding. And Peridot was a Peridot, on the occasion Homeworld allowed for quartzes such as Jasper to breed Peridot would most certainly not be the sire. Quartzes were big and strong, they were expected to produce equally big and strong offspring. Peridot was no warrior, she wasn't big and strong like quartzes were. So her offspring would be small like her, and Homeworld wasn't going to allow a quartz to waste nine months producing small offspring rather then mighty warriors. But yet here was Jasper, belly round with hers and Peridot's eggs.

Jasper's eyes fell onto Peridot, in spilt seconds a smile spread of her face. "Finally!" she said. "I been waiting forever!"

Peridot resisted the urge to let out an irritated sigh, once pass the first trimester Jasper had became increasingly clingy towards her mate. Peridot supposed the hormones Jasper was producing were to blame. Jasper was going through many changes physically, it was beyond Peridot what she was going through.

"You needed me?" Peridot asked through clenched teeth. 

"Come cuddle." Jasper demanded ever so sweetly, giving Peridot sad eyes with fluttering eye lashes.

Really? She kicked up a fuss because she wanted affection, again?! 

"Jasper, I need to work on the d-"

"Nonsense, Pearl is more then capable of handling that task alone for another day." Jasper patted the couch. "Come on, I miss you when you're gone."

Holding back a sigh and snarky remark, Peridot reluctantly plopped herself next to Jasper. Honestly Peridot wouldn't mind cuddling Jasper, despite the eggs being unplanned she did look forward to seeing what a Jasper and Peridot would produce. But the problem was Jasper demanded affection constantly, hence why the drill was coming together at such a slow pace. This didn't bother Jasper at all, she just wanted Peridot to give her affection. Nothing else mattered to her once the clutch started to settle and grow in her.

Jasper smiled and scooted closer to Peridot, then wrapped her arms around her, holding Peridot in a tight and close embrace, leaving no part of Peridot free. Jasper would force her to stay like this for hours, she wouldn't let Peridot go unless she wanted her mate to fix her something to eat, then it was right back to cuddling.

Maybe tomorrow she would have better luck on progressing on building the drill.

....

Peridot wasn't even able to leave the temple before Jasper demanded her attention again. There was Jasper, plopped in her usual spot on the couch, hands on her rotund stomach and giving Peridot those eyes that just screamed 'Come cuddle with me'.

"For the love of Diamond, really Jasper?" Peridot groaned.

"You're the one who got me into this mess, I'm doing all the hard work here." 

"Hard work? Did you really just say you been doing all the hard work?!" Peridot scoffed in disgust. "Well you been lounging around and making yourself at home, I've been busting my arse on making this drill. Or at least trying too! I can't get this drill built if you're always insisting on pestering me for affection!" she yelled. "I have REAL work to do, I have better things to do, and I refuse to spend another second with you!" and with that being said Peridot turned on the heels of her feet and left the temple, slamming the door behind her.

Perhaps that was the incorrect approach to that situation, in the back of her head she suppose she should have more sympathy towards Jasper. She had no idea was carrying eggs was like, and their was a drastic change in her mood. Leaving her more clingy, and not to mentioned gems didn't need to eat, yet Jasper craved earth food. What was her reasoning behind that? The mindset of a pregnant gem was so alien to her. But she had other things to worry about, Jasper was tough, pregnant or not. Her mate was more then capable of bouncing back, she would probably send another gem to go fetch her for cuddles.

Peridot sat down at the blueprints, parts, and tools spread out before her. It was time to get back to work.

....

Sundown came quickly, Peridot kept herself busy so it came as no surprise that time flew by quickly. She was satisfied with her progress on the drill today, there was still plenty to do before it was complete, but now they were one step closer to getting the task done with. 

Then it hit her, Jasper haven't sent anyone to fetch Peridot to cuddle her. Was Jasper really going to hold grudge against her? Must this pregnancy make her so unreasonable?

"YOU!" Peridot didn't have time to think about her expecting mate anymore, a small red figure was briskly walking up to her. Peridot instantly recognized the figure as Ruby, a gem who when fused with Sapphire made Garnet. "YOU NEED TO TALK TO JASPER!" she screamed at Peridot, jabbing a grubby finger into her chest. 

"Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed at her. Although pleased to see Garnet fused no longer, Peridot didn't appreciate being yelled at in such an enraged manner. "Since when do my converses with my mate concern you?"

"UGH!" Ruby let out an irritated grunt and roughly grabbed her hand. "Just come on!" 

Before Peridot could question Ruby further she was dragged off at great speeds. If their was a time she wanted her limb enhancers back more then ever it was now, if she had them she wouldn't had been dragged in such a disrespectful way. Ruby kept running until she kicked open the door to the temple and more or less threw Peridot inside. 

"THERE!" Ruby yelled pointing at the sofa. "That's the problem!"

On the couch was Jasper, no surprise. The couch basically became her room. But she wasn't alone, curled up next to her was Sapphire. 

"What's going on here?" Peridot asked.

"You made it pretty clear you had no need for Jasper's affections, so I decided to fill that role." Sapphire stated, usual monotone voice and face unreadable thanks to her bangs that covered her eye. 

"You're kidding right?" Peridot asked, arms crossed and foot tapping. 

"Does it look like we're kidding?" Jasper asked, bringing Sapphire closer to her, causing their cheeks to be pressed together. "You refused to give your pregnant mate affection, so I found a willing participant." she stated.

"See why I brought you here?!" Ruby hissed. "She hasn't left Sapphire go since this morning!"

Peridot glared at Sapphire, she scurried onto the couch and roughly (Or as roughly as a gem not made for fighting could.) pried Sapphire away from Jasper's embrace and quickly curled up against her lover.

"I suggest you find another gem to canoodle with, clod." Peridot hissed, her tone laced with venom.

"You heard her Sapphire." Jasper replied, beaming joyfully.

"Only I can properly fulfill my mate's needs, you are an inadequate being who cannot." Peridot held her head high, these were HER eggs Jasper was carrying, the result of their love. Sapphire was not a part of this process.

"Properly fulfills my needs?" Jasper questioned, raising an brow at her. "Like my need for chocolate chip mint ice cream right now?"

"Of course! Anything else?" Peridot offered, getting off the couch and onto her feet.

"Maybe a foot rub later?" Jasper requested. "My feet are murder on me lately."

"Ask and you shall receive." she left the temple, going off to persuade Greg for money to purchase the ice cream.

....

"Ugh, I feel like I need a shower after touching you." Jasper grumbled as Sapphire and Ruby fused back into Garnet.

"Considering you're pregnant, I'm going to let that comment slide." Garnet said, adjusting her shades. "Plus the feeling is mutual."

"I don't owe you for that, do I?" she asked.

"No, seeing you fat with eggs in that suit of yours is payment enough." Garnet chuckled, earning her a glare from Jasper.


End file.
